


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.5

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, collection, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.5

Waa in uusan noqon nool yahay, waxa uu naftiisa la xaqiiq ah in uu la Cersei dhiman doono labaad kasta ayuu ku neefsaday ahayd lama filaan ah ku qaatay. Ma noqon doono si adag tahay in la dilo, waxaa xir yaabaa go'yaasha sariirta iyo ka dhigi stem ama in Brienne tagay seef iyo u isticmaali sababtan aawadeed. Laakiin ka dibna wuxuu u maleeyey in siyaabo ay ku dhintaan u yimid image wejiga Brienne si aad u hesho jidhkiisa ah.

Waxa ay ahayd oo kaliya in liiska faa'iidooyinka ay u sii noolaato, uu wax walba oo muhiim ahaa isaga si uu naftiisa oo dhan laga badiyay, laakiin haddii uu dilay Brienne helay jirkeeda iyo in la cabsi lahaa iyo murugo, iyo u badan tahay in lagu eedeeyo sida a nacas. Waa in ku filan, laakiin u bartey uu ku joogsaday intii ay safarka ku bishan, iyo ugu dhibsado waa in uu hubiyo in ay ku filnaan doonto.

Waxaa laga yaabaa in qaar ka mid ah run ahaantii la Cersei dhintay, Jaime u maleeyay view habeenkii Brienne hurda sariirta soo socda u ah, sida qayb ka dhintay markii uu jaray cunaha ee Aerys, laakiin waxaa waxaa jiray weli, oo ku nool iyo neefsashada. Markaasaa Brienne.


End file.
